Recorded Attacks Philippines
by PointBlank2890
Summary: A series of recorded attacks mainly focused around the Philippine area  excuse written inside . Field of area to be expanded upon once research has been done.
1. Chapter 1

[A/N: Finally, a non- Half Life related story; Yay for me!]

[A/N: Oddly enough, I haven't been out of the country before; so this series of recorded attacks takes place in familiar areas. To those who can relate, you're in luck. To those who can't, just use your imagination. Or use Google.]

**Davao City, 2004**

The small undisclosed fishing port/wet market was sealed off by police tape and armed guards. Two days ago, a small fishing vessel was doing its routine of unloading the daily catch. The owner of the boat, a certain Pedro De La Gomez, was noticed to be rather sickly and pale by fellow fishermen and some vendors. When inquired about his situation, De La Gomez simply told people that he had a small accident while fishing in shallow waters, and was bitten on the forearm while hauling up his catch. Dismissing it as another normal mishap, people took no action and the morning went by as usual. That afternoon, around 2 p.m., fishermen around the area noticed De La Gomez was unmoving and breathing heavily on his floating raft. Tugging him back to shore and placing him on land, some of the fishermen proceeded to seek medical attention for De La Gomez; all the while, bystanders had converged on their position. A few minutes later, a doctor arrived to administer first aid. Alas, it was too late, and the doctor pronounced him dead.

As people shook their heads in disbelief, the reanimated Pedro rose and attacked the doctor. The gathered crowd ran away in horror as the figure shuffled towards them. A few policemen on the scene acted quickly, pulling out their guns and opening fire on De La Gomez. The body shots merely slowed the creature down as it grabbed a policeman by the arm. Luckily, the small distance from the man from the beast allowed the officer to dispatch it with a single head shot.

All news stories dismissed the event as a sudden burst of violence from a crazed Pedro De La Gomez, and explained the supernatural-like ability of Pedro's lack of vital signs to be caused by a natural borne toxin commonly found in the area. Government forces acted quickly in silencing the populace and requesting help from the CDC. The respective families were paid compensation for the accident, while the two bodies were taken away to be cremated due to "health reasons". A week later, US operatives from the Center for Disease Control arrived to expand the investigation. Said investigation lasted for two more weeks, and ultimately ended with an emergency conference with the Philippine Department of Health, the area being demolished, and all traces of evidence from the accident to be either confiscated or destroyed.

[A/N: Well, there goes the first one. Hopefully, I'll update this regularly, regarding to how fun these things are to write. Sincerely yours~PB.]


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N: Chapter two is up; and boy did this take a long while to type in]

**DISCLAIMER**: Any relations of the characters to real life people (dead, alive, or otherwise) is purely coincidental; I only own my original ideas, nothing more

**Clark, Pampanga 2006**

Mark Foxin, a US resident on a vacation stay in the Philippines, was last seen one morning, doing his daily jogging run. Witnesses state that around 5 am, Foxin left the house of Mrs. Annabelle Foxin (Mr. Foxin's aunt) and headed towards the park; the starting point of his route. Mr. Alex Rodriguez, one of the subdivision guards, states that "Mr. Foxin seemed shaky and unnerved" and also that he was "wearing a strange harness on his head, one that contained a small optical device; a binocular or a camera." Upon further questioning, Mrs. Annabelle Foxin revealed a Video blog that Mark had supposedly made over the past few weeks.

In the Vlog, Mark Foxin shows the viewer the typical route of his early morning jog. Starting at the city park, he'd make his way past the SuperMall, and enter through the Main Gate. From there, he'd follow a designated path that led to the Vacationer's Heaven Hotel [A/N: Three guesses to what real life hotel this is]

From there, he would navigate his way through the hotel's grounds and out back; to an alternate route that circles back towards the Main Gate, and ultimately, back to his starting point.

Another key feature to his Video blog was narration Foxin adds usually while on his routine (but some in post-production). Foxin describes in his commentary the importance of having a designated path and sticking to it well. Ironically enough, Foxin not practicing what he had preached would ultimately lead him to danger.

What gave the police a possible lead was found in Foxin's most recent recordings. Around five minutes in, Mark Foxin sees a blocked road leading to an uninvestigated area that he hadn't noticed before. The path was blocked by a half-demolished toll area which Foxin took easily managed to get through. Slowing down to a brisk walk, he comments about the mental aspect of fitness training, and how it is still important to have some fun in the routine. He then mentions activities such as exploring, as to what he was currently doing.

Eventually, Mark makes his way up an uphill road and stops at what seems to be a deserted community; abandoned concrete houses, degrading structures, the like. Foxin rests for a moment and quietly murmurs how he feels as he is being watched. Sure enough, movement can be detected just behind the tree line as Foxin stands up to leave.

Having a possible lead, the forces from the National Bureau of Investigation are dispatched to search for any sign of the missing Mark Foxin. Apart from the mountain ranges, all the possible areas were thoroughly searched in a two week manhunt that ultimately turned up with no Foxin. However, NBI personnel believe they may have found incriminating evidence for an assault/murder.

Found in a ditch about 500 meters away from the abandoned village, were traces of blood soaked clothing that matched the outfit last seen to be worn by Mark. Also found in the area was Foxin's helmet cam; appearing to be intact. In a twist of ironic fate, the video recorder failed to show what happened to Foxin, as the batteries had run out mid-recording.

Police reports afterward have turned out cold, and the cause of disappearance has been brought down as murder. Up to now, the case has been filed as 'Unsolved' and is stored away at the local crime archives.

[A/N: Okay, that's another one done. Hope you like it and R&R. Please.

P.S.

Expect a one-shot very soon!]


	3. Chapter 3

**2002, Quezon City**

On the eve of March the 12th, a tattered and confused man made his way into one of the local police precincts, asking for help. When questioned, the man told of an insane man who had attacked him and his colleagues earlier that night as they were engaging in an "all nighter" in one of the community's most popular drug den. Here is the transcript of the interview:

**[The Interview has been translated into English for easier reading]**

**Q:** Tell us what happened.

**A:** Well officer, a few hours ago, me and some buddies were having fun down in Club Scanlon.

**Q:** Club Scanlon? Isn't that one of this town's most hot drug trafficking facilities?

**A:** I believe I can't lie to you now officer, so yes.

**Q:** So you people were doing drugs?

**A:** Absolutely officer. [The man raises a finger in the air] Shabu, Cocaine, Red Devils; call it whatever you want, but I can tell you: It was the whole nine yards! But enough of that; Where was I? Oh right! Well, this guy came barging in on our "session" just as we were at our peaks. So you have to understand why we were so pissed off.

**Q:** Then what? Did he attack you at that point?

**A:** Well sort of, officer. See, as soon as he got through that door, he immediately grabbed me by the shoulders and gave me a good shaking. I was still trying to figure out what was going on when he started to ramble about the dead coming to life and attacking people.

**Q:** Are you certain he wasn't under any influence of alcohol or narcotics?

**A:** Oh, I'm sure sir. I can proudly tell you that I can recognize any user out there on the streets that have taken a liking to Club Scanlon, and he isn't one of 'em. After I regained my composure, I tried to ask him what the hell his problem was. The only intelligible response I got from him was him weeping all over my good shirt and saying that he was "cursed by the mark of the beast", and then he showed me a pretty nasty lookin' bite mark on his arm.

**Q:** A bite mark?

**A:** Yes sir; and a big one too. Seemed like it came from a feral animal, a big dog perhaps? Anyway, by that time, I was pretty friggin' annoyed, so I looked him straight in the eye, and hit him square in the jaw. After that, the other two guys with me joined the fray and kept hitting, and hitting, and hitting, till we were sure he moved no more. At that point, the drugs were wearing off and adrenaline was starting to kick in. We were scared to death; we had just murdered a man.

**Q:** What did you do then?

**A:** What did we- What the hell do you think a sane person would do if such an occasion arrived like that? Dress the body up and have a tea party? No, we were going to get rid of the evidence no matter the cost…

**[The man pauses for a while, takes a deep breath, and continues.]**

**Q:** Where did you bury it?

**A:** I realize now officer, that with all the things I've confessed to you, that telling where we buried the corpse now would mean little in lessening my jail time. So, I'm going to fess up everything now.

After the incident, me and the other two guys took my pickup truck and drove the body just to the outskirts of the town's dump. While we were unloading the body, stopped for a while to have smoke; just to clear up the mind, y'know? Well, while I was busy clearing my head, I heard one of my companions scream for help. As I got up to check on him, I saw a truly horrifying scene. Up on its feet, was the insane lunatic we had just killed an hour ago. I was sure he was dead officer; he had no pulse when we checked. But in all matter of defying nature, there he was, attacking my friend. I was too stunned to act; I could only watch as that thing ripped apart my buddy and eat on his flesh. With another scream from him, my mind suddenly was ripped from its stupor. I grabbed a nearby shovel and gave that thing a good whack to its back. It didn't even flinch.

Unsure what to do next, I just whacked it some more until the shovel's handle broke; still, to no effect. Completely desperate, I did the unthinkable: I made a running leap for the beast and impaled the sharp wooden handle in its skull. It didn't move after that, but I wasn't going to take any more chances. I told my friend to stay there and I told him that I was going to get help. And that's how I ended up here.

The recorded interview abruptly ends here. When any further inquiries about said inmate in the police precinct were made, it always ended with the police force denying any knowledge of the inmate. However, further prodding from nearby home owners near the precinct reveals that at that late hour on March the 12th, two gunshots were audibly heard. The shots fired were explained as routine firing inspections. If so is true, then it begs the question of why there was a "routine firing inspection" at that late? And why is it that neighbors have reportedly seen a single body bag be loaded in the trunk of a police convoy the next day? The case has been deemed closed, and no further investigation shall be performed.


	4. Chapter 4

[A/N: Still working on Hl-Drabbles, guys. I assure you that it's not abandoned; only going through development hell. In the meantime, enjoy a new side-project!]

[A/N#2: This spawned after a comment by an anonymous user how this series of events were very realistic. So, I made it even more realistic. (I hope)]

**Superscripted numbers=citations**

**March 2011**

**Tondo, Manila**

Just east of the commercial parts of Tondo, lies a non-descript, two-story building which functions as a small carwash business. Said carwash was recently raided by local government officials and Imbestigador operatives**1** due to an anonymous tip stating that the teen workers employed there were being locked up from the outside after closing hours. Subsequent investigation backed up the claim; landing the owner of the business into the slammer, and allowing two of the four **(?) **Workers to safely return back to their home province.

Unfortunately, only two weeks prior to the investigation, more complaints in the area once again aroused the suspicion of local authorities. Thinking that the now vacant area was being used for illegal drug distribution, a small police force consisting of a SWAT team, two government officials, and narcotic agents were dispatched on the scene. What they encountered then was something that the city of Manila had never encountered before.

As the morning grew on that fateful day, the operatives stood outside the building as onlookers stand around. As the order is given enter the building, the SWAT team leads first into the darkness of the building, while the other, less armed personnel and the camera crew stand by outside.

Immediately after the camera records the SWAT team closing on onto the suspected drug den, shots are fired inside the building; accompanied by shouts from the officers inside. The anticipation outside grows as a defeated officer stumbles out into the street, muttering incoherently, and then promptly falling flat on the ground.

Soon afterwards, a total of eight figures emerge from the building; all of them blood soaked with sunken eyes. Backup forces immediately drew their guns, commanding that the figures stop. However, said figures not only did not stop, but also managed to bite one officer in the arm. Realizing the seriousness of their situation, backup was requested as the other figures converged on the mass of people.

While parts of the crowd consisted of upper middle- class businessmen and sales folk, the majority was composed of poverty-stricken citizens who were "ideally prepared" for such violent situations. Coincidentally, "ideally prepared" was in the sense of nearby residents having a wide range of hand-to-hand weapons and tools. These improvised weapons consisted of bolos (the Filipino equivalent of a machete), Arnis**2 **sticks, meat cleavers, stones, and other tools the mob cold get their hands on.

By the time that the entirety of the mob was armed, more living dead began to pop out of the building, bringing the toll up to 12 ghouls. Enraged by mob mentality and the sense of righteous justice, the rag-tag group of people engaged their living dead opponents swiftly and with vigor; resulting in the complete annihilation of the zombie horde; all the while, being recorded by the news crew who had sought shelter in their van.

In a strange twist of fate, the recorded footage was in fact released into the public later in the week. Of course it was not deemed as a ghoul attack, but as a sudden eruption of violence by the twelve unnamed figures due to a hallucinogenic drug potent in the area. Furthermore, the video was filed into the archives after a series of heavy editing sessions to be used, according to the Philippine Drug Enforcement Agency, as a possible future warning to the youth about the negative effects of taking controlled substances.

The individuals who participated in taking down the threat were later awarded civil service medals by Benigno Aquino the 3rd himself in an open ceremony inside the MalacaÑang palace two weeks after.

The bodies of the SWAT operatives and the attackers were quickly confiscated by the government and sent to the CDC for further analysis.

**NOTES:**

**1.** [**imbestigador**(dot)**tv**/] [**wikipedia**(dot)**org/wiki/Imbestigador**]

**2**. [**Wikipedia**(dot)**org/wiki/Modern_Arnis**]

[A/N: Sorry if this one strayed a bit from the original spirit of the Recorded Attacks, guys. It's just that sad endings leave a bad taste in my mouth. Like diet coke mixed with a reeeaaaallllyyy sour lemon. Anyway, I hope that this lives up to your expectations and maybe more. Mow to focus back on HL Drabbles…]


End file.
